Once Every Full Moon
by Shaariin13
Summary: Supernatural!AU. In a world where demons as familiars are common, if not normal, the changing phases of the moon prove to be a little difficult to an incubus. Master!80XFamiliar!59. Rated M for homosexuality and smut. First lemon I've ever written! Chapter 2 is an incomplete reupload of the removed sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Once Every Full Moon

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Words: **1,362 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Fandom:** Kateikyoushi! Hitman Reborn

**Characters/Pairings: **Yamamoto/Gokudera (8059)

**Rating: **M for homosexuality and smut; also, first time writing a(n incomplete) lemon

**Warnings: **first time writing anything explicitly sexual in nature; beware of fail unfinished smut

**Summary:** Supernatural!AU. In a world where demons as familiars are common, if not normal, the changing phases of the moon prove to be a little difficult to an incubus. Master!80XFamiliar!59. Rated M for homosexuality and smut. First lemon I've ever written!

**A/N: **My first lemon! Gotta post this quick 'cause I need to sleep and my dad's threatening my laptop!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gokudera Hayato nor Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**Once Every Full Moon**

A crash sounded in the moonlit study.

"Hayato, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, rising from his seat behind the ancient oak desk. The silver-haired incubus kneeling on the floor looked up at his master.

"Ah, Master Takeshi, I apologize for the inconvenience," he muttered as he rose somewhat stiffly, his whip-like tail swishing uncomfortably, broken teacup safely in his hands and the front of his pants tented. Yamamoto's gaze zeroed in on the last.

"Hayato, uhm, is… something the matter?" he asked, unable to remove his gaze from his familiar's slacks-covered crotch.

Gokudera subtly adjusted to hide his – both literally and figuratively – growing discomfort (for a demon who was supposed to revel in sex and seduction, he's frightfully prude).

"Well, Master," Gokudera started, faltering. "It is a matter of a demon's biology. I assume that you are aware that the moon is deeply associated to us fallen. The different phases of the moon affect certain aspects of a demon's existence, and, well our sexuality is one example."

Yamamoto only looked at his companion confusedly. "What? I don't –"

"It means, Master," Gokudera cut him off awkwardly, "that during full moons, demons experience an onslaught of what you consider the demon equivalent of human hormones. We are stirred sexually by the rays of moonlight."

"So, you mean the full moon makes you horny?" Yamamoto asked, mouth agape, but a thoughtful glint was present in his eye.

"Er, well, crudely speaking, yes," Gokudera confirmed, grimacing. "Even I do not understand it fully, myself, but demons, especially to those of my kind from the Lust Sect, must engage in sexual acts for the whole week that the full moon shines at night to survive."

"But, Hayato," the raven haired heir called as he went around his table to sit on top of it and speak more comfortably with his moonlit familiar. "You have been with me since I was a wee child, considering that your female sire was my mother's familiar. Why is it that only now-" He trailed, opting to motion his hand to the other in supplication.

"It only usually starts when a demon reaches a certain age. To demons from the other sects, it starts around sixteen to eighteen years of age, or four to six years of serving as a human's familiar. Succubae and incubi, though, first experience it at age twelve to thirteen or their first full moon as familiars."

" 'First full moon as familiars'?" Yamamoto echoed, surprised. "Then you've been undergoing this torture for nearly eight years now, as you became my familiar on your tenth year. How'd you last this long? You never leave the mansion without me, nor have I ever seen or heard of you having partners before."

Gokudera's cheeks pinked at this inquiry. "I... s-satisfy myself, Master." His embarrassment caused his voice to crack. "As long as it is something that is s-sexual in nature, I will get by.'"

"You mean you touch yourself at night – every night – for the full week that the moon is full?"

The silver-haired, silver-tailed incubi's blush deepened when he noticed the change in the mood and tone of his master. "Y-Yes, Master Takeshi."

"I have always wondered, Hayato," Yamamoto said as he rose from his perch on the desk and approached his familiar, "why you are not like the usual incubi that we have encountered. So prudish, upright and shy: the total opposite of those of your kind who are typically lewd, shameless in their natures and desires."

Tanned, calloused fingers ghosted over a pale cheek, imitating a butterfly's feet barely landing on a flower's petals. A shiver rocked the paler being to his core at the soft touch, his instincts threatening to overcome his self-control.

"Master Takeshi, please refrain from committing a repeat of that," Gokudera whispered as he took a step back, already missing the warmth of those fingers on his skin. He could still feel the faint tingles on his cheek.

"A repeat of what?" Yamamoto asked, taking a step forward, following the other. Their faces were so close, they shared the same air. Yamamoto could smell the intoxicating scent of Gokudera's breath, the natural aphrodisiacs overloading his senses.

Gokudera was hardly faring any better. In fact, he had it worse. Being an incubus whose nature was that of lust and wantonness, and having inhibiting himself from his desires for years, were taking their toll on him. He gave in and grazed his pearl lips to his master's peach mouth.

Yamamoto moaned, the amatory properties of Gokudera's saliva fuelling the love and lust he had always had for his familiar. Long fingers threaded to moonlit strands. His fantasies had not done his familiar justice.

All the servant could do was grip the other's biceps as his tuft-ended tail trailed sensually up his master's thigh before wrapping snugly around it.

"Hayato," Yamamoto breathed into said incubus' ear, pushing the smaller onto the desk, displacing papers, pens and books.

"M-Master Takeshi," came the answer, hands wandering, loosening jackets and buttons, skin touching skin.

"Just Takeshi, my beautiful Hayato," Yamamoto's lips traveled downwards to a strong, yet delicate jaw. "Just Takeshi."

"Takeshi…" the silver familiar complied. "I… I love you…"

Yamamoto stiffened, his heart swelling. The smaller man had always been out of arm's reach, so close yet so far. And now... now he was Yamamoto's completely.

The master kissed his familiar. "I love you, too, Hayato. I always had."

Yamamoto's hands drifted to Gokudera's chest, fingers grazing peaked pink nipples. The latter arched beautifully under gifted hands. The former's lips followed the trails left by his hands and fingers.

One nipple was caught between two coral lips, sucked and laved and breathed on while it's twin was twisted, pinched and played on by skilled fingers. Lips and hands changed positions and went back to work.

When he was thoroughly satisfied, Yamamoto turned his attentions to his beloved's lower half. He took Gokudera's pride in hand, stroking long and hard. His fingers traced the big vein on the underside, then focused on the head and the slit. His tongue followed suit, before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Yamamoto was surprised when his free hand drifted lower to Gokudera's hole and discovered it was thoroughly wet and loosened. He made a low, guttural noise which sent shocks of pleasure up the familiar's spine.

"Self-lubricating," Gokudera breathlessly explained to Yamamoto's unvoiced question. "An incubus' body was made to please, whether a woman or a man."

Yamamoto smiled around Gokudera's cock. He slid his fingers inside Gokudera, reaching far inside in search of that spot that will make his lover writhe in pleasure. A few minutes more and—

"Ah!"

Bingo.

Yamamoto continued with his ministrations, bobbing his head up and down in tune with his fingers going in and out.

"T-Takeshi," Gokudera panted, hands clutching his master's shoulders, mussing his hair, touching everywhere. "T-Take me."

It was as if Gokudera had spoken the magic words. Yamamoto released his cock with a wet pop before flipping the silverette onto his stomach, shoulders low and hips high.

"Hayato, stretch your arms in front of you, like a cat," the raven instructed. "I'll reach deeper that way."

His incubus followed.

"Ready?" was the prompt. A nod and a whine was the reply.

Yamamoto's stiff rod penetrated smoothly, deep and sure from different angles, looking for Gokudera's prostate. A sharp gasp informed him he hit the right spot and he was determined to keep on hitting it.

Gokudera's lewd noises encouraged his lover more and he was pounded thoroughly into the desk. His cock was in one hand, pumped and stroked until he thought he would faint from pleasure (but being an incubus, he had high endurance and resilience levels, so the thought was for naught).

Yamamoto gradually changed their positions atop the desk until he was properly seated with Gokudera on his lap. He would lift the silver creature then drop him onto his shaft, the pull of gravity making for deep penetration.

Well into the night they succumbed to the beckoning of the moon's luscious call.

Suffice it to say that Gokudera never had a problem with full moons after that.

**02.23.13 - **Just updated the details and fixed the summary.


	2. Once In A Blue Moon: Reupload

This got removed. I'll just be reposting the safe half. The rest with the good stuff is on my livejournal. If you wanna check that out, please go to my profile and click on the link to my lj. The entry with the story title is complete.

* * *

**Title:** Once In a Blue Moon

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Words**: 2, 116 words (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Fandom**: Kateikyoushi! Hitman Reborn

**Characters/Pairings:** Yamamoto/Gokudera (8059)

**Rating:** M for homosexuality and smut

**Warnings**: Smut, a horny incubus acting like a cat in heat, probable crude language, fail second time writing a lemon

**Summary:** Supernatural!AU continuation. In a world where demons as familiars are common, if not normal, the changing phases of the moon prove to be a little difficult to an incubus. Especially during blue moons. Master!80XFamiliar!59. Rated M for homosexuality and smut.

**A/N:** Happy birthday, Takeshi! Let's just pretend that there's a blue moon right now (blue moons occur during a second full moon in one month), 'mmkay? It'll make things more fun, hrhr. Oh, and please read the second A/N at the bottom for a special announcement :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gokudera Hayato nor Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**Once In a Blue Moon**

**by Shaariin13**

"Hayato?"

Yamamoto Takeshi's concerned voice rang clear through the long halls of the dark, empty mansion. Since only him, his familiar/butler/assistant Gokudera Hayato, his dog Jirou, his pet swallow Kojirou and Gokudera's leopard (more like a giant, spotted kitty, really) Uri really lived in the mansion, while the other servants only worked part-time during the day and his widower father enjoying his retirement in one of their manors in the countryside, the mansion was eerily vacant during the night.

Although, considering Gokudera's nature, especially during full moons, it was quite lucky that Yamamoto and his incubus were mostly alone at night.

You see, it was Yamamoto's birthday, April 24th. Instead of the gigantic birthday ball expected of nobles like him, he opted for a simple lunch that spanned early morning tea to the afternoon. The servants had managed to finish tidying up the mansion and the surrounding grounds by evening. After celebrating with the servants with a hearty, light-hearted dinner and a noisy clean-up, the mansion was left blissfully quiet.

Now, Yamamoto's dilemma started just a few hours ago. Before they could reach the middle of dinner, Gokudera had started twitching in his seat. Just as the main course was to be served, the silver incubus had excused himself from the table and was yet to be seen again.

Yamamoto had searched twenty-four out of the thirty rooms in the three floors of the mansion, excluding the attic (which was always locked, and despite having the key, Yamamoto doubted Gokudera would head there, as it was mostly only used for storing old furniture and other odd knick-knacks) and his own set of five rooms on the second floor (which he reserved for last).

Yamamoto traversed the moonlit lobby. The uncovered windows cast beautiful blue light onto the otherwise dreary passage. Yamamoto looked out one of the open French windows. The moon was full tonight, and a very alluring shade of powder blue.

Yamamoto didn't understand, but the sight sent shivers of excitement and anticipation right through him.

_Ah, it was to be one of those nights, then._

Since Gokudera was a demon, he was affected by the phases of the moon. Being one from the Circle of Lust, whenever the moon was full, the moonlit creature's loins were stirred to a burning passion that only his master had been able to fully quench.

Incubi and succubae were creatures of seduction and passion. They thrived in the sexual energy of humans in order to survive.

Two years ago, Yamamoto had asked Gokudera how the incubus had managed to survive the eight years he had started to experience this, ever since both of them were ten years of age. Gokudera said he didn't know how, except that, whenever he touched Yamamoto's skin, a blissful, tingling rush would come from that spot, and he would feel better than he did before. But, the silver sex demon confessed with a blush, he only _really_ felt satisfied during the nights when he would dream of Yamamoto touching him, filling him in ways he had never thought possible. It started when they were thirteen.

Yamamoto, rosy-cheeked as well, remembered that he had similar dreams when Gokudera had started refusing to accompany him to the bathe, or took special care in not disrobing in front of the young master. Yamamoto supposed it was _his_ own dreams that Gokudera visited during the night.

Yamamoto dragged his eyes away from the beautiful evening sky and veered his mind from the memories. He had to focus. He had an incubus to find.

Yamamoto continued his journey to his suite, calling for Gokudera every other step of the way.

The young master of the house pushed open the door to his set of rooms, the receiving area welcoming his sight. It was significantly one incubus less; one down, four more to go. He went ahead to his study through the next door. Still, it was fairly empty, but he could see light seeping from the slit under the door to his private rooms.

His bedchamber consisted of two normal-sized rooms with a wall cut up with a doorway in the middle, while the last room was his bath and walk-in closet. That was where the light was coming from.

As he approached, he could faintly hear scratching from the other side, as well as shaky whimpers and breathy whines. The melody of erotic noises made Yamamoto's blood pressure rise and his pants tighten significantly.

Yamamoto couldn't wait anymore. Impatiently he barreled through the door.

The sight that welcomed him made his breath catch.

* * *

That's as far as I'm allowed to go, it seems. If you wanna read the whole thing, you know where to go. If not, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
